The Night Howlers
by LumiereLight
Summary: Aku tidak pernah berencana mencintaimu. Tapi kau tersenyum seperti itu dan hidupku seketika berubah. "Ayo pergi ke tempat dimana hanya ada kita berdua dan menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama sambil menunggu rambut kita memutih dengan tiga orang anak yang lucu." Jika jatuh cinta padamu adalah dosa tak termaafkan, aku akan tetap bertahan walau seluruh dunia membenci kita. ChanBaek/YAOI


''AKU TIDAK SETUJU''!

Wanita berpotongan tubuh mungil dan berambut sebahu itu memukul meja dihadapannya cukup keras. Di depannya berdiri lelaki tua berpenampilan menawan walau usianya sudah tak muda lagi.

''Apa maksudmu Byun Sohee? Ini sudah menjadi keinginanku sejak lama.''

''Tapi kenapa?'' Wanita itu mendesah kasar, ''Vampire dan Werewolf tidak pernah bisa hidup berdampingan. Bahkan peraturan ini sudah ada sejak ratusan tahun lalu. Para leluhur kita tidak akan menyetujui idemu ini. Kita tidak mungkin mencoreng nama baik keluarga leluhur, bahkan tentang ramalan terkutuk itu, apa kau tidak ingat?''

''Kita tidak pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan nantinya. Kau sudah tidak setuju di awal padahal rencanaku ini belum dicoba. Lagipula ini akan menjadi langkah yang bagus untuk menyambung kembali ikatan kita dengan para werewolf.''

''Aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatan annakku, aboeji! Aku tidak akan sanggup kehilangan anakku satu-satunya, dia segalanya bagiku. Lirihnya pelan. '' Klan keluarga Byun akan terancam punah jika kau melakukan ini. Apa yang ada dipikiranmu sebenarnya? ''

''Aku hanya ingin saja. Lagipula apa salahnya sih?''

Pria tua itu berkata santai, mengunyah biscuit coklat yang tersaji dihadapannya dengan lahap, tak mempedulikan reaksi anak perempuannya yang memandanginya sambil melotot marah.

''Jangan berpikiran sempit, Sohee. Werewolf tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Dan jika kau masih mengkhawatirkan ramalan itu, maka kau bukan orang yang berpikiran maju. Itu hanya ramalan, demi tuhan! .''

Wanita paruh baya itu menghela napas jengah. Tidak mudah mengalahkan ego pria tua yang menjadi ayahnya ini. Berwatak keras kepala dan seenaknya sendiri tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan yang diinginkan dirinya harus terlaksana. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memutuskan sendiri bahwa sekolah miliknya akan di huni oleh Vampire dan werewolf sekaligus, dan bahkan hidup berdampingan? Hal paling tidak masuk akal baginya.

''Terserahmu sajalah! Sekeras apapun aku menolak idemu ini kau pasti akan tetap melakukannya kan aboeji? Wanita Byun itu akhirnya mengalah dan memandang ayahnya dengan tajam-

''Tapi aboeji, aku tidak ingin ada seorang Park yang belajar di sekolahku,tidak satupun.''

Pria tua itu tertawa sambil memutar mutar kursi kebesarannya yang mewah itu. Tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan intimidasi anaknya.

''Ya ya baiklah. Itu jadi urusanmu saja. Aku bahkan tidak peduli pada ramalanmu itu. Jika takdir sudah memutuskan maka tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menerimanya sepenuh hati.''

''Aboeji !''

''Apa? Kau tidak setuju? Terserahmu saja, yang penting aku akan mendukung apapun pilihan Hyunnie ku seutuhnya. Jika dia memang menginginkannya maka kau harus tetap menerima.

''Tidak! Tidak akan pernah, Baekhyun harus terus mewarisi darah Byun, tidak ada satupun yang dapat menghapusnya, termasuk seorang Park manapun!''. Wanita Byun itu menggeram berbahaya, mata birunya berkilat penuh emosi, sama sekali tidak menyetujui satupun omong kosong ayahnya itu,

Pria tua itu memutar mata bosan. Sohee memang keras kepala. Apapun yang akan dikatakannya pasti dibantah mentah mentah.

''Kita lihat saja, jika ramalan itu terbukti benar maka kau tidak boleh bertindak keterlaluan sohee. Jangan lupa bahwa cucuku juga seorang Vampire dan Werewolf, mereka bisa hidup berdampingan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu.''

Wanita itu mendengus kesal,mengalihkan focus mata birunya dengan menatap pemandangan Seoul dari jendela luar dengan pandangan menerawang jauh.

 **The Night Howlers**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyol, Oh Sehun. Lu Han. Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin Lee Seulbi (OC),**

 **Bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **YAOI, M RATED STORY**

 **Werewolf!Yeol X Vampire!Baek**

 **M-PREG**

 **Sorry for Typos**

… **.**

 _ **There's nothing wrong with meeting the right person at the wrong time. We look at each other and we smile that smile like a secret we share. We both know we've found what our whole world are searching for.**_

 _ **Fall in love with you is not a sin right?**_

e)(o

Di pinggiran kota Seoul, dibalik pemakaman tua terbengkalai, The Night Howlers, sebuah bangunan raksasa bergaya Eropa kuno menjulang kokoh. Terletak jauh dari pemukiman dan dikelilingi hutan lebat yang tidak pernah terjamah manusia. Sebuah sekolah yang diperuntukkan bagi para makhluk malam – Vampir dan Werewolf bersekolah. Tidak ada manusia yang berani mendekati area ini, itupun jika ingin tewas mengenaskan. Area paling mematikan diseluruh Seoul, paling gelap,terisolasi dan tak terdeteksi. Night Howlers memiliki 4 menara utama disetiap sisi, Menara utara dan timur diperuntukkan bagi para vampire dan menara selatan juga barat dihuni oleh Werewolf. Walaupun berdampingan, tembok pemisah maya diantara masing masing klan berdiri tegak. Hukum tak tertulis yang telah ada sejak ratusan tahun lalu dan tetap menjadi urutan pertama setiap klan, Yang paling atas dan utama adalah, larangan bagi mereka untuk menjalin cinta.

Byun Baekhyun, salah seorang siswa sekolah itu. Seorang vampire darah murni Dari Byun. Keturunan ke delapan , yang dapat dipastikan memiliki tampilan fisik mengagumkan baik lelaki maupun perempuan. Wajah yang luar biasa cantik, Kulit seputih salju, tubuh indah, dan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata, dan seluruh keluarga byun merupakan yang nomor satu dalam setiap hal, juga memiliki aura yang tak dapat ditolak oleh siapapun.

Semua kesempurnaan itu menurun pada baekhyun. Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu sangat cantik, dengan mata sipit layaknya puppy, rambut _cotton candy_ nya yang halus, bibir mungil merah muda, mata sewarna aquamarine cemerlang ,kulit mulus dan berpipi chubby. Dia amat sangat menggemaskan, imut,dan juga manis. Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa Baekhyun adalah makhluk paling cantik di seluruh Night Howlers. Aura keceriaan yang dibawanya dapat mempengaruhi orang orang disekelilingnya. Kebanggaan sekolah dan guru gurunya. Pemegang IQ tertinggi yang selalu nomor satu dalam setiap pelajaran. Dimanapun ia berada, maka pusat perhatian akan selalu jadi milik Byun Baekhyun. Dan tak seorang pun yang dapat menolak pesonanya.

Baekhyun adalah Byun pertama yang memilih bersekolah di Night Howlers. Ibunya-Byun Sohee adalah pemilik sekaligus pendiri sekolah itu. Sangat protektif pada anak tunggalnya dan selalu memberikan yang terbaik bagi baekhyun juga Sangat ketat dalam mengawasi dirinya. Dibesarkan dalam keluarga terpandang membuat Baekhyun memiliki sifat yang anggun walau sedikit jahil dan kekanakan. Terkadang Baekhyun sendiri merasa risih sendiri pada ibunya karna dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi yang kemana mana harus didampingi dan suapi layaknya bayi. Tapi ibunya tetap melakukan hal itu dengan alasan keselamatan dirinya lebih penting dari apapun.

e)(o

Malam dingin dibulan November, bulan bersinar dengan terang dan Baekhyun sedang menikmati waktu istirahat nya di taman belakang sekolah ditemani buku sejarah tebal yang berada di pangkuan.

''Aku benci Sejarah! Aku ingin pulang ke asrama dan tidur sampai pagi saja!''

Luhan,Vampire darah murni sahabat Baekhyun yang bermata mirip rusa itu tak berhenti menggerutu dari tadi, rambut coklat madunya yang tertata rapi sudah tak beraturan lagi saking frustasinya dia membaca buku sejarah yang sangat tebal itu.

''Aku tau kau hanya suka matematika, lu tapi sejarah penting juga dipelajari tau.''Memangnya kau mau tidak lulus sekolah? Mengandalkan kemampuanmu dalam matematika saja tidak akan bisa, berusahalah lebih giat lagi''.

Baekhyun menyahut tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari buku sejarah tangan lentiknya memasukkan _pocky_ kedalam mulut dan mengunyahnya pelan.

''Aku berharap aku sepintar kau , Baek.' tanpa belajar pun kau pasti dapat nilai sempurna . Ahhhhh aku kan iriiiiii~ Baekkie sayang, ajari akuu yaa, please..

''Jangan merengek padaku, Oh Luhan. Kertas ujianku tidak bisa terisi sendiri jika aku tidak membaca buku ini sampai selesai.''

''YA! Jangan seenaknya mengganti margaku! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan si muka datar itu!''

''Aku tidak bilang tentang menikah. Kau saja yang mulai saja lulu sayang, kau mencintai Oh datar Sehunnie mu itu, iya kan?''. Baekhyun tertawa manis.

Si mata rusa membelalakkan matanya pada Baekhyun, sumpah dia gemas sekali ingin mengigit pipi mochi si cantik byun ini.

''Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka padanya!.''

Si mungil itu mengelengkan kepala. Sudah maklum betul. Sahabatnya yang satu ini sangat keras kepala dan _tsundere_ sekali. Padahal dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Oh Sehun cukup lama dan sampai sekarang tidak pernah mengakui sehun sebagai kekasihnya di depan umum. Ia juga heran, mengapa orang yang hobi mengoleksi senjata dan gila seperti Sehun bisa berpacaran dengan luhan yang sangat keras kepala, berisik dan cerewet itu,bisa bisa sekolah bisa hancur gara gara kelakuan mereka. walau Baekhyun sendiri juga berisik sebenarnya.

''Kau yakin tidak mau menikah denganku, Lu? Jangan salahkan aku jika kau menangis histeris saat melihatku berdiri di altar bersama orang lain ya?.''

Objek yang sedari tadi dibicarakan, tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu. Lelaki bernama Oh Sehun yang menjabat sebagai kekasih Xi Luhan itu mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di buku sejarah. Sehun adalah vampire darah murni yang sangat popular di Night Howlers. Memiliki wajah tampan, tinggi dan ahli dalam menggunakan senjata apapun dan juga sniper yang adalah pemain watak anak baik dan pintar di sekolah, Liar dan bengis di luar. Walaupun begitu, dia adalah pribadi yang sangat ramah dan perhatian terutama pada orang orang terdekatnya .

Oh Sehun juga sedikit kekanakan dan manja. Jangan lupa juga dengan otak cerdasnya itu, Sehun memanfaatkannya dengan baik walaupun tidak sepintar Baekhyun tentunya. Menutupi kenakalannya dengan nilai nilai ujiannya yang mengagumkan. Tak heran guru gurunya tidak masalah dengan kelakuan dia berprestasi dan tidak mencoreng nama sekolah, mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dia berasal dari keluarga Oh yang memiliki hubungan baik dengan Keluarga Byun,.

''Kau siapa? Apa aku mengenalmu?''

''Lu, _please,''_ Aku serius!.''

Vampir Oh itu memutar mata kesal. ''Apa kau rela hmm?''.

Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda.

''Lakukan saja. Dan kupastikan besok paginya 'orang lain itu' tidak akan melihat matahari lagi.''

Luhan mendesis tajam menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Yang bertanya hanya terbahak mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Mulut tajamnya yang muncul disaat saat tertentu inilah yang membuat vampire berkulit pucat itu semakin jatuh cinta. Menurut Sehun, Luhan yang seperti itu sangat menggemaskan sekaligus manis.

 _Dasar pasangan aneh._

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca dan hanya memperhatikan sekilas pembicaraan sepasang kekasih itu tiba tiba menutup buku dan berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya.

''Baek, kau mau kemana?.''

''Perpustakaan. Aku ingin mengembalikan buku ''.

''Aku ikut!''

''No need, lu. aku bisa sendiri lagipula.'' lelaki byun itu mengelengkan kepala cepat.'' Kau temani saja sehunmu itu, kalian jarang memiliki waktu berduaan lagi sejak sehun sibuk latihan olimpiade,jadi manfaatkan itu. Aku lelah mendengar sumpah serapah semacam ''muka tembok idiot'', makhluk sok sibuk dan 'Cadel tidak peka mu itu.''

''Ya ya terserahmu Baek. Lagipula dia memang cadel .''

''HEY!''

''Katakan itu pada lidahmu, Sehun!''

Baekhyun tertawa geli melihat pertengkaran didepannya itu. Luhan dan Sehun merupakan sahabat nya dari bayi. Mereka tumbuh besar bersama dan mereka berdua dan juga Kyungsoo adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya. Kyungsoo adalah seorang vampire berdarah campuran yang merupakan sosok _ibu_ kedua bagi Baekhyun. Hubungan keluarganya dengan Baekhyun juga cukup dekat mengingat Keluarga Do sudah menjadi rekan bisnis Keluarga Byun sejak lama.

Kyungsoo selalu menemaninya ketika sang ibu-Sohee, melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negri dan selalu meninggalkannya sendirian di mansion raksasa miliknya. Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai saudara mereka sendiri. Lelaki bermata seperti burung hantu itu selalu menjadi penengah diantara Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sangat kekanakan itu, khususnya Baekhyun. Dengan sifat dewasa yang dimilikinya membuat Kyungsoo selalu menjadi tempat sesi curhat dadakan kedua temannya jika mereka punya masalah.

Jam pelajaran terakhir sudah sudah berakhir. Kelas - kelas lengang dan lorong yang sepi tak menyurutkan lagkah kaki lelaki mungil Byun ini. murid murid Night Howlers lainnya sudah berada di gedung asrama masing masing. Dan Baekhyun berjalan menaiki tangga putar di gedung sekolahnya menuju Perpustakaan. Tempat itu merupakan tempat yang paling sering dikunjunginya di Night Howers. Kesukaannya terhadap buku membuat dirinya selalu menghabiskan banyak waktu disana, terutama jika kelas sudah usai seperti ini.

Baekhyun berniat meminjam beberapa buku sebelum kembali ke perpustakaan membungkuk hormat saat baekhyun memasuki ruangan besar itu.

''Membaca lagi Baekhyun ssi ? Sapa wanita tua penjaga perpustakaan dengan ramah.

Baekhyun membalas sapaannya dengan tersenyum manis.''Ya begitulah, ahjumma, ada beberapa buku yang belum kubaca dan kudengar hari ini sudah sampai disini''.Aku sangat penasaran dengan kelanjutannya.''

''Anda benar benar rajin, puji wanita itu. Tak seharusnya anda belajar sekeras itu. Anda sudah sangat pintar dan cerdas. Perbanyaklah bersenang senang, manfaatkan masa mudamu untuk hal hal yang menyenangkan.'' Wanita itu berceloteh, dia sudah terlalu sering bertemu dengan Baekhyun di sini, menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku .

Lagipula siapa yang tak kenal dengan Byun Baekhyun? Murid terpandai dan anak dari pemilik sekolah. Terkenal akan kecantikannya yang melegenda di Night Howlers.

''Tentu, ahjumma, terimakasih sarannya, anda juga beristirahatlah. Terlalu banyak mendekam disini tidak bagus untuk kesehatan. Pergilah berkencan, nikmati masa mudamu juga.'' Baekhyun membalas sambil terkekeh lucu.

Wanita itu mendengus,''muda katamu? Jangan menyindirku begitu, anak muda! Anakku bahkan sudah menikah bulan lalu dan aku akan menjadi nenek sebentar lagi''. ''Rak paling belakang nomor 2. Buku buku itu baru ku susun disana''. Dia berkata sambil mengelengkan kepala, merasa geli dengan ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

''Okay, aku akan mengembalikannya minggu depan ahjumma''. Aku kembali ke kamar dulu, terima kasih kembali.''

e)(o

Cuaca yang dingin membuat siapa saja enggan berlama lama diluar, Baekhyun merapatkan mantel kebesarannya untuk menghalau hawa dingin yang terasa mengigit. Setelah mendapatkan bukunya di perpustakaan tadi, ia berjalan menuju Asrama. Sebagai anak dari keluarga Byun sang pemilik sekolah, Baekhyun mendapatkan banyak keistimewaan dari ibunya. Kamar mewah untuknya sendiri-,terletak dilantai paling atas menara utara, disaat murid lainnya harus sekamar ber 3 bahkan 4. Pria cantik itu berulang kali protes pada ibunya dan ingin kamar yang biasa saja, namun sang ibu berdalih bahwa itu demi kenyamanan dirinya snediri, perdebatan itu berakhir karna Baekhyun memilih mengalah dan menerima dengan terpaksa.

Jalanan yang biasa dilalui oleh murid murid Night Howlers terlihat lengang tanpa ada satu makhluk hidup .Mulut mungilnya menggumamkan beberapa lirik lagu secara acak. Moodnyasedang bagus hari ini, membayangkan akan bersantai dikamarnya sambil membaca buku baru ditemani secangkir coklat panas terdengar sangat menyenangkan. Sayup sayup suara gemerisik pohon pohon yang bergoyang membuat suasana tidak terlalu sunyi saat Baekhyun melewati Ruang Olahraga sekolah, tepatnya di bagian kolam renang indoor, dan mendengar suara kecipak air dari berhenti sesaat.

 _Seseorang berenang di cuaca sedingin ini? Dia pasti sudah gila_

Penasaran, Baekhyun membawa langkah kakinya mendekat ke arah pintu ruang olahraga,membuka sedikit celah agar bisa mengintip dan melihat siapa sosok yang berada disana. Dan diujung kolam itu, seseorang sedang berenang gaya bebas dengan lihai, ayunan lengan dan kakinya yang kekar saat ia bergerak membuat ia terlihat mengagumkan. Si mungil itu sangat ingin berenang, tapi sayang ia tidak pernah tahan dengan dinginnya air yang menyentuh tubuhnya,akhirnya ia menyerah, toh dia bisa mencari kegiatan lain yang lebih menyenangkan .Dia memang payah dalam urusan olahraga, semua orang tau itu. Jadi saat ia melihat sosok itu membelah air dengan meluncurkan tubuhnya dengan cepat membuat nya terkesima. Menakjubkan sekali.

Sosok berambut _ash grey_ itu keluar dari air .Jejak basah telapak kakinya terlihat jelas di lantai berwarna abu air mengalir dari wajah menuju tubuh kekarnya yang tegap . Perenang itu menyisir rambut basahnya ke belakang dan meraih handuk di kursi kemudian mengeringkan tubuhnya. Posisinya yang menghadap belakang membuat baekhyun tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Sosok itu punya aura mengintimidasi sekaligus dominan yang sedikit membuat Baekhyun merasa kecil.

''Tubuh kekar dan tinggi diatas rata rata seperti itu.. pasti werewolf''' Gumam Baekhyun pelan. ''Hei, sejak kapan dia jadi suka memperhatikan orang seperti ini? Sama sekali bukan dirinya.

Lelaki mungil itu mengelengkan kepala, ck, dia menghabiskan 15 menit lebih hanya mengamati werewolf yang berenang di musim dingin. Lagipula apa pedulinya? Dia bahkan tak mengenal sosok itu.

DRTT DRTTT

Getaran di saku mantelnya membuat Baekhyun tersadar. Dia kembali berjalan menjauhi ruang olahraga dan merogoh kantung untuk mencari ponsel.

''Ya. Ada apa?''

''Maaf mengganggu tuan Besar meminta anda untuk pulang ke Mansion akhir pekan ini. Beliau ingin bertemu dengan anda''.

''Oh, tumben? Apa Eomma pulang?.''

''Ya, tuan muda Baekhyun.''Dia singgah sebentar ke Korea untuk mengurus beberapa hal.''

Baekhyun menghela napas. Jari jarinya reflex menggengam ponsel lebih erat. ia malas pulang ke itu tidak layak disebut rumah baginya. _Sepi,dingin dan kosong_.Hanya ada pelayan serta juru masak lebih suka menghabiskan akhir pekan di asrama Night Howlers,berkumpul dengan teman temannya sambil bersenang senang.

''Katakan pada eomma, aku akan datang.''

''Baik, tuan muda.''

e)(o

Kelas sudah ramai ketika Baekhyun datang. Hari ini ia ketiduran sambil membaca buku barunya dan bangun ketika pelajaran akan dimulai. Dia sampai di kelasnya sebelum Profesor Yunho tiba. Bisa- bisa imagenya sebagai siswa teladan tercoreng. Baekhyun adalah murid berprestasi dan dia tidak akan mengecewakan semua orang hanya dengan dirinya yang terlambat bangun.

''BAEK! Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan antusias dari tempat duduknya. Di belakangnya Sehun tersenyum pada Baekhyun sambil mengutak atik sesuatu ditangan. Luhan tidak kelihatan di bangkunya. Sepertinya rusa itu tidak masuk hari ini.

''Kyungie~ Aku merindukanmu.'' Baekhyun merengek manja dengan lengan mengelayut di tubuh mungil sahabatnya.

Ia memang selalu begitu jika dengan kyungsoo, kekanakan dan penuh aegyo.

''Kenapa kau disini? Kelasmu diganti?''

''Begitulah, aku bertukar jadwal dengan Soojung, dia kan benci pelajaran Profesor Yunho. Dia mengambil kelas Astronomiku sekarang.'' Kyungsoo menjawab ringan.

''Ah, ya, Lulu tidak masuk hari ini, dia bilang kepalanya sakit. Dia terlalu banyak minum bersama Sehun kemarin.''

Yang di sebut namanya hanya mengangguk menyetujui

''Kau duduk di kursi Luhan saja, Kyungie, di sampingku''. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo memohon.

''Baiklah, lagi pula aku juga merindukanmu ,Baek. Kau belum makan kan? Aku bawa sandwich di tasku. Kau mau? ''

Dengan mata berbinar Baekhyun mengunyah makanan nya dengan lahap. Kyungsoo mamang sangat mengerti dirinya sekali. Baekhyun jadi tambah sayang pada vampir bertubuh mungil seperti dirinya itu.

'' Luhan benar benar gila, menenggak 5 botol _Champagne_ sendirian dan marah ketika kularang'' Sehun membuka pembicaraan kembali. Dia sedang asik mengutak atik _Black Hawk 420_ miliknya.

Salah satu hobi mengerikan Oh Sehun, membawa senjata api kemanapun dia pergi, termasuk ke dalam kelas. Sebenarnya tidak ada peraturan khusus di Night Howlers bagi murid murid yang ingin melakukan apa saja, termasuk membawa benda semacam senjata api, asalkan tidak membuat keributan di area sekolah itu tidak masalah. Lagipula Keluarga Oh adalah salah satu Bangsawan terpandang, walaupun masih di bawah Keluarga dia memperoleh hak istimewa juga di Night Howlers.

''Ya! kau seharusnya menghentikannya sebelum terlambat, Oh Sehun! dia sangat merepotkan ketika mabuk.''

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya yang memang sudah besar itu ke arah Vampir pirang di belakangNnya. kesal tentu saja, Luhan memiliki tolerasi alcohol cukup rendah dan Sehun malah sengaja mengajaknya minum-minum. Kencan macam apa itu?

''Tenang saja, Soo. Aku sudah mengantarnya ke kamar dengan selamat kemarin, tak perlu khawatir. Lagipula kami sudah lama tidak minum berdua, kupikir kencan di _Pub_ tidak buruk juga. Luhan juga setuju saja.''

''Kalian benar benar cocok satu sama lain. Yang satu gila yang satu Tsundere keras kepala''

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya dan terkekeh geli. Kyungsoo memang selalu berlebihan, pikirnya.

Baekhyun hanya mendengar percakapan sahabat sahabatnya. Mata puppynya yang sipit bergulir menyapu seluruh ruangan kelas, kemudian mengerutkan kening bingung.

''Kenapa kelas ini penuh sekali?.'' Ia melihat sekumpulan makhluk bertubuh besar becengkrama sambil tertawa ramai, heboh sekali. _Werewolf tentunya. ._

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Merasa lucu pada dirinya sendiri karna mengingat Perenang kemarin. Kenapa pula dia harus mengingat itu disaat seperti ini?

''Ah, anjing-anjing kotor itu''. Sehun dibelakangnya mendesis jijik. Iris matanya menajam dengan tatapan tak suka searah sekumpulan werewolf di pojok kelas.

''Mereka harusnya belajar bersama Profesor Lee hari ini. Si tua itu tidak masuk dan menyerahkan tanggung jawab kelasnya pada Prof Yunho, jadi mereka akan bergabung dengan kita''.

Kyungsoo ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mengamati para werewolf yang asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

''Aku ingin sekali meledakkan kepala bodoh mereka dengan _bayiku_ ini.'' Oh sehun menggumam sambil mengelus pelatuk _Black Hawk_ nya dengan mata berkilat liar.

''Sehun, Jangan mulai!. Aku tidak suka kau berkata jelek tentang werewolf!'' Baekhyun melotot tak suka.

Sehun selalu seperti itu. Menganggap rendah para werewolf, darah murni yang disandangnya membuat dirinya merasa memiliki derajat lebih tinggi dari mereka. Salah satu keburukan Oh Sehun yang paling dibenci Baekhyun. Dia sangat arogan dan berlebihan dalam membenci sesuatu. Baekhyun sendiri tidak membenci dan tidak pula menyukai werewolf sebetulnya, menurutnya selama mereka tidak memulai sesuatu yang merugikan maka dia oke oke saja.

''Simpan mainanmu, sehun! Prof Yunho sebentar lagi tiba dan kau tidak ingin terlibat masalah bukan?.'' Kyungsoo buka suara, dia memukul kepala sehun cukup keras.

''Minta maaf pada Baekhyunnie, bodoh! Kau tidak seharusnya berkata hal seperti itu di depannya. Baekkie ku sangat perasa kau tau! Dia tidak pernah suka diskriminasi.''

''Maafkan aku Hyung, aku hanya terbawa suasana tadi''.Sehun menggaruk kepalanya kikuk. Merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun

''Sebaiknya kau kurangi sifat aroganmu itu Sehun! Kali ini aku maafkan. Baekhyun yang berkata datar sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah cantiknya itu, membuat Sehun merasa takut.

''Baiklah, aku berjanji. Sekali lagi maafkan aku ya hyung~ . Jangan berwajah seperti itu lagi Baek, nanti cantiknya hilang.'' Sehun berkata sambil menggoda hyung nya itu.

Disaat saat seperti ini saja Sehun baru ingin memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan hyung. Jika dalam keadaan normal dia tidak pernah melakukannya.

''Sehun dan mulut manisnya.'' Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar gombalan si vampire pirang dibelakangnya ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Profesor Yunho masuk dan mulai memberi pelajaran kepada murid murid di ruangan besar itu. Baekhyun, yang merupakan murid paling rajin memperhatikan pelajaran dengan serius. Sesekali dia menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh dosennya tersebut sempurna. Baekhyun, sosok yang luar biasa.

e)(o

Hari ini Baekhyun mengenakan kemeja baby blue yang dipadukan cardigan hitam kebesaran hingga menutupi hingga jari jari tangan jeans ketat yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya dan juga sneakers berwarna putih. Rambut cotton candynya dibiarkan jatuh menutupi dahi. Ia terlihat berkali lipat lebih mempesona dan cantik . Selesai merias dirinya, Lelaki mungil itu duduk ditempat tidur sambil menunggu supir ibunya menjemput dan membawanya menuju Mansion Byun. 10 menit kemudian, Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju gerbang depan night Howlers dimana supirnya menunggu.

''Baekhyunnee!''

Luhan memeluk tubuh mungilnya erat ketika Baekhyun baru saja menginjakkan kaki di anak tangga terbawah terlihat baik baik saja setelah absen kemarin. Dibelakangnya Sehun berjalan santai menghampiri dirinya dan Luhan.

''Kau sudah sadar Lu? sudah baikan? Kyungma bilang semalam kau mabuk parah saat kencan dengan Sehun.''

''Yep, sehat seperti baru lagi.'' Luhan nyengir dengan lebar seolah mabuk bukanlah hal yang aneh lagi. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya.

''Kau mau kemana Baek? Tidak biasa nya kau keluar akhir pekan begini?''

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. ''Eomma ingin bertemu denganku.'' Jawabnya datar

''Oh, Bibi di Korea? Kupikir dia sedang diluar negri sekarang? Luhan mengangkat alis heran. Tidak biasanya Ibu Baekhyun pulang secepati ni. biasanya dia akan pulang 3 bulan sekali untuk menjenguk anak semata wayangnya .

''Entahlah Lu, aku juga heran kenapa dia pulang cepat.'' Baekhyun memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya dengan jeli. Sehun menarik 2 koper besar dibelakang tubuhnya sementara Luhan mengenggam sebuah paperbag di tangan.

'' Kalian berdua? Kencan lagi?''

''Nope! Aku akan liburan di Mansion Sehun selama beberapa hari.'' Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu tapi setelah melihat kau ingin pulang ke tempat ibumu, tidak jadi sepertinya.''

Lelaki cantik itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. ''Kalau begitu aku duluan, kalian berdua selamat bersenang senang.'' Baekhyun mengedipkan mata menggoda pasangan didepannya ini.

''Bye Lulu, Bye Sehun'' ia berjalan sambil melambai kearah dua sahabatnya.

''Bye Baek! Sepasang keaksih itu membalas lambaian Baekhyun sambil tertawa. ''Sampaikan salam kami pada Bibi Byun!''

''Tentu.'' Baekhyun balas berteriak.

Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya dan melesat pergi meninggalkan pekarangan Night Howlers

''Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya, Tuan Muda Baekhyun. Ada sedikit kemacetan di depan''.

''Tidak apa apa, Ahjussi. Lagipula aku tidak buru-buru. Kita bisa Langsung pulang sekarang.''

Supir keluarga baekhyun itu menganggukkan kepala sopan. Pria itu memperhatikan pakaian Tuan Muda-nya dari balik spion mobil.

''Syukurlah anda memakai pakaian tertutup, tuan muda. Matahari akan lebih terik sebentar lagi, harusnya saya datang lebih cepat. Sekali lagi maafkan saya''.

Kaum vampire terlebih darah murni seperti Baekhyun tidak dapat terkena matahari secara langsung. Kulitnya akan melepuh dan mengelupas Bagaimanapun, Makhluk malam sepertinya sangat bermusuhan dengan pagi hari terutama jika menjelang siang.

''Ya, aku sudah memperkirakan cuaca hari ini, ahjussi- dan ini bukan salahmu sepenuhnya.''

Dia membuka buku bersampul coklat tebal di pangkuannya dan membacanya tenang, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pemandangan diluar.

e)(o

''Selamat datang, Tuan Muda''. Jungwoo, Vampir pelayan pribadinya membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat di depan Baekhyun diikuti seluruh pelayan Mansion lain dibelakangnya.

Si mungil itu mengangguk dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari mobil menuju pintu masuk dimana ibunya sudah menunggu.

''Nyonya Besar sudah menunggu anda.'' Jungwoo membuka pintu berukiran rumit itu dan mempersilahkan sang tuan muda masuk.

Disana wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik itu berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya dan berjalan menyambut anak tunggal satu satunya itu.

''Selamat datang, sayang''. Baekhyun dipeluk erat, bau parfum mahal ibunya menyeruak di hidungnya.

''Tumben sekali, eomma pulang cepat''

''Ah, tidak senang ibumu pulang, hm?''

''Bukan, Bukan begitu eomma hanya saja kau yang tiba tiba muncul disini membuatku terkejut.''

''Eomma rindu anak kesayangan eomma yang cantik ini.'' Sohee berkata sambil mengelus pipi anaknya itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk, bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

''Luhan dan Sehun titip salam padamu.''

''Oh ya? Salam untuk teman temanmu itu juga. Pie yang dibawa Luhan terakhir kali itu sangat enak, kapan kapan kau bisa undang mereka kemari, Baek.''

''Baiklah, aku akan mengajak mereka saat liburan musim panas.'' Jawab si kecil menyetujui.

Baekhyun dan ibunya duduk di sofa kulit berwarna putih gading yang berada di ruang tamu megah mansionnya. Para pelayan sibuk menyajikan teh dan cemilan ringan di meja, kemudian undur diri dari sana .

''Bagaimana sekolahmu, sayang? Kudengar kau mengikuti beberapa olimpiade bergengsi lagi. Kepala sekolahmu memberi tahu eomma kemarin.''

Wanita itu memulai obrolan dengan menuangkan teh di cangkir mereka masing masing.

'' _Earl Grey?''_

''Baekhyun mengangguk singkat., menyerahkan cangkirnya lebih dekat kearah ibunya.

''Ya, begitulah. Profesor Kim mengajukan aku sebagai perwakilan kelas. Dan aku mendapat juara pertama''.

''Itu bagus, pertahankan Baek! Kau membuat eomma bangga padamu.'' Sohee memuji dengan antusias.

Ada perasaan bangga dalam hatinya melihat Baekhyun yang sangat berprestasi seperti ini

''Terimakasih, Eomma.''

Keheningan melanda ruang tamu tersebut. Masing masing dari mereka merasa sedikit canggung satu sama lain. Seseorang harus mencari topic obrolan yang bagus agar suasana awkward ini segera berakhir. Sohee memperhatikan Baekhyun yang hanya diam sambil menyesap tehnya dengan tenang. Si mungil itu sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan atmosfer seperti ini, walau raut wajahnya seakan menyatakan bahwa dia mulai bosan. Sohee tidak pernah menyalahkan Baekhyun. Semua adalah kesalahannya, dia akui itu. Mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua layaknya ibu dan anak.

Pekerjaan menuntutnya untuk selalu meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian membuatnya merasa bersalah. Tapi apa yang bisa diperbuatnya selain memanjakan dan memberi apapun yang diinginkan anaknya. Sejak kecil, Baekhyun tidak pernah terlalu dekat dengannya, bocah malang itu membutuhkan kasih sayang darinya dan Sohee belum bisa memberikan secara penuh. Jadi, wanita paruh baya itu maklum dengan sifat Baekhyun yang cenderung monoton dan datar jika bersamanya.

''Eomma, aku ke kamar dulu. Tugas yang di berikan Profeseor Kim tadi cukup banyak, aku ingin mengerjakannya sekarang. Jika eomma mengizinkan''.

''Tentu Baek, kau pasti lelah. Jangan terlalu banyak belajar, Istirahatlah selagi kau disini.''

''Aku mengerti eomma,''. Baekhyun membungkuk sekilas dan kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Sohee menatap sendu punggung anaknya yang menjauh, rasa sesal menggerogoti hatinya melihat perilaku Baekhyun yang sangat bertolak di sekolah miliknya, Baekhyun sangat ceria dan penuh senyum sedangkan ketika bersamanya, si mungil itu sangat kaku dan datar.

''Maafkan Eomma, Baek'' gumamnya lirih.

TBC

A/N

Adakah yang tertarik dengan cerita ini? hehe

.

.

RnR, please?

'

'

'


End file.
